


The Contract

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumbledore Bashing, Except for the twins, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Pre-Slash, Slash, Smart Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: What if Igor was more helpful? What if Harry had a way of stopping his entrance into the tournament?





	1. Chapter 1

Igor Karkaroff was watching, he knew something was going to happen. He had been paying a lot of attention to Hogwarts and knew somehow Dumbledore would get Potter into the tournament even if he didn't do it himself. He glanced to Viktor Krum, he already handled that aspect. Now, he needed to speak to Potter.

___________________________________

"Mr. Potter, may I have a few minutes of your time?"

"What do you want?" Ronald Weasley snarled. "He's not going anywhere with you."

Harry sighed, knowing that Ron was going to start his usual rant about the dark and evil. Hermione seemed to be just as defensive. "Headmaster, is there a problem?"

"No, no, Mr. Potter, I just wish to discuss something important. It won't take much of your time. Your friends can wait here for you." He pointed to a classroom. "We can speak in there."

"Harry, you can't. You know why." Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm.

Harry really wanted to know why his two friends were so bigoted. "I will be in there, you will be out here, if anything happens, you can get Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry, honestly, after all this-"

"Hermione, really?" Harry shook his head and headed for the classroom. "Give us thirty minutes before you panic."

Igor wanted to smirk, maybe the boy wasn't so trusting of Dumbledore after all. He headed into the classroom. He pulled out his wand and went to cast some privacy spells.

"I already did them, in Parseltongue so no one but me can remove them. It will prevent either of us from speaking about what we going to discuss." Harry sat down in one of the chairs.

"Very good. Now, I am aware of your misfortunes over the last few years, as well as your fame." Igor put his hand up. "I have already had Mr. Krum sign an agreement not to enter into the tournament, because of his fame. I would like to present the same agreement to you. It would prevent anyone from forcing you to enter if someone else adds your name."

"I would want to read it first, as I do believe you are correct."

Igor smirked. "You have been hiding."

Harry grinned. "Of course, I do not trust Dumbledore and haven't since I saw his name on my Hogwarts' letter."

"Good. It's a simple contract." Igor pulled out the contract. "I left no room for loopholes."

Harry began to read the contract.

I, Harry James Potter, do hereby agree to keep myself out of the 1994 – 1995 School year Triward Tournament. 

I will not add my name to the Goblet of Fire.  
I will not have some else add my name to the Goblet of Fire  
I will not work my way around the age restriction line  
I will not put myself in any danger by participating in the Triwizard Tournament  
I will not use my fame to have myself included in the Triwizard Tournament. My fame can also not be used to force me into participating in any event.  
I will not permit any adult into forcing me to enter the Triwizard Tournament. I will not be subjected to coercion.  
I will not be forced into attending any and all events relating to the Triwizard Tournament. Any event that occurs during the year, I will attend if, and only if, it doesn't have anything to do with the challenges.  
If my name does get drawn, I will use this agreement to remove myself. I will accept that if my name gets withdrawn, I will be classified as an adult by magic, as only legal age students were permitted to enter.  


Harry looked up. "You really think someone will enter my name?"

"Yes, I do. Since I am sure they will, I believe your magical guardian will permit you to enter. If, however, you're declared an adult it will also prevent you from being subjected to his care."

Harry grinned, there was a bit of hope. 

If my name does get drawn, or if it doesn't, I will be aware of the fact some may still try and force my participation in the Triwizard Tournament.  
I will follow the rules of attending, as a spectator, any event that I wish to attend  
I will not engage in any event, willingly or forcibly. Be it one of the challenges or tournament event for any of the wizarding world populous  
I, Harry James Potter, hereby sign this agreement without any coercion.

"Do I need to sign it with a Blood Quill?" 

"It would be best if you did." Igor produced one. He watched as Harry signed his name. "If your friends ask, which I know they will, you can inform them that I was a former Death Eater, and wished to express my sincere apologies for the deaths of your parents, which I do. I am sure Miss Granger will research my trial." They watched the contract shudder for a minute, split into two, one disappeared. "Gringotts has a copy." 

"She will. Any way you can keep her busy?"

"I already have someone working on that." Igor found himself liking Harry Potter. 

"You turned traitor, yet, you are helping me. Why?"

"Because, Mr. Potter, it is part of the plan." Igor watched the boy's face. 

"Thought so. I knew it was a lie. All the stuff Dumbledore has told me while also keeping so much a secret. Snape?"

"Ah, Severus. I am sure after the 31st, he will see the light." 

Harry pondered that for a few seconds but accepted the answer. "We best go, before they go screaming to Dumbledore."

"Yes, they do like to keep you on a short leash."

Harry smirked. "Too bad for them that they are missing the collar." 

Igor grinned. "Mr. Potter, I will bring this with me for the drawing."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry blinked. Did he honestly just hear his name come out of that cup? He glanced to Igor and was thankful the man already planned ahead for this. He could hear the voices, all starting to whisper about him, again. 

"Harry, go on. Harry for goodness sake." Hermione pushed Harry.

Harry glanced at her but slowly walked up toward the Headmaster. Dumbledore handed him the paper, he looked at it. It was his writing. He looked at the Goblet. The voices are getting louder, someone in the crowd shouted out. "He's a cheat!" 

"He's not even seventeen yet."

"Harry, please go follow Professor Snape." Dumbledore retrieved the piece of paper from Harry as Severus walked toward Harry.

Severus knew the boy didn't enter his name. The boy's look along confirmed that. He wondered who did it for him? Why? He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, noticing the flinching. He removed his hand when Harry glared at him. "Potter, come." 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Harry entered the room to hear "you French tart." Mad-Eye was glaring at the French woman. Who was in the middle of a rant. 

"Everything is a conspiracy theory!" Igor was telling Mad-Eye. "I am surprised you haven't accused us of poisoning your flask." 

"Quiet! l can't think!" Harry wasn't sure who that other person was. He looked like someone the Ministry sent over.

"l protest." Madame Maxime and Fleur announced. Fleur, Cedric, and someone named Niklos were the three champions. Cedric and Niklos were in a corner, and like him, they were ignoring everything happening around them. 

Harry was staring at the wall, ignoring all the other champions. He knew Igor was holding the contract. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on. Dumbledore grabbed him, shaking him a bit. "Harry! Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, sir." Harry hoped Dumbledore believed him. He didn't want to give away his naive Gryffindor act. Igor agreed that the contract would only appear if Harry was forced into the tournament. He saw out of the corner of his eye Igor touching his robe pocket. Dumbledore, however, didn't seem to believe him. Harry wasn't surprised by that. The man was an idiot.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore finally released him.

"No, sir." 

"You're absolutely sure?" 

Harry wanted to say something like, sure I just love to have myself entered into a deadly contest. Let's have one again, next year. "Yes, sir."

"Well, of course, he is lying." Harry cringed at that giant. She was louder than Hagrid and his uncle. Madame Maxine may run a girls' school but she must have taken lessons from Molly Weasley. 

"The hell he is. The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year, Madame." Harry was a bit surprised by Mad-Eye defending him. He thought the man was crazy. 

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye." Igor was looking at Mad-Eye. Harry knew it had to Mad-Eye that did it. He was the DADA professor this year and Harry knew he had the worse luck with DADA professors.

"It was once my job to think as Dark Wizards do, Karkaroff perhaps you remember?" Harry watched the tongue come out. Harry wondered if it was a nervous tick. He also wondered about the flask the man carried. Why was the staff allowing a professor to openly drink around students?

"That doesn't help Alastor. I leave this to you Barty." Dumbledore passing the responsibility of getting him out of the tournament didn't surprise Harry. Really, anyone who knew Dumbledore would know how the man operated.

"The rules are absolute, the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight... a tri-wizards champion." Barty Crouch, Sr. didn't even bother to open up the rule book. Harry glared. How could a magical contract exist if he wasn't an adult? He didn't add his name. This made no sense but before he could spout off about that idiotic idea he saw Igor shake is his head no. 

Igor stepped forward. He pulled out the contract. "I am afraid that Mr. Potter won't be competing. He signed a contract with me." Harry pulled out his wand, flicked it, and sparks came out. "Since he still has his magic he didn't enter. Someone else entered his name. You need to find them."

Harry smirked as he watched Dumbledore, Barty, Mad-Eye, and Severus all read the contract that Igor produced. "It's a valid contract, signed in blood. The contract states he wouldn't enter. Since he has his magic he didn't enter." Barty Crouch Sr. finally announced. 

Harry refrained from saying I told you so. He could see Severus was assessing him. He arched an eyebrow at the man, who wasn't expecting it. Severus tipped his head in acknowledgment. It seemed Severus finally realized Harry wasn't a dunderhead. 

"This can't be good." McGonagall looked at the group who were still baffled by the contract that Igor produced. "His name was entered for a reason. This can't go on, Albus. First the dark mark. Now, this?"

"What do you suggest Minerva?" Dumbledore was looking at him. Harry knew that Dumbledore was trying to find a way to get him back into the competition. He knew that Dumbledore was his magical guardian. Harry would have needed a magical guardian's permission to enter into it. So by that rights, Dumbledore could have kept him out of it but he didn't. Something fishy was going on.

"Put an end to it. Don't let anyone compete." McGonagall sighed. Harry could tell she didn't want this to happen. He bet if she was his magical guardian she wouldn't have allowed him to enter. "Something is very wrong." 

"You heard Barty the rules are clear. Once entered it must be allowed to be finished." 

"And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?" McGonagall countered. Harry had to agree with her. Dumbledore did what he wanted. His placement was proof of that. His being sent back each year showed him how little Dumbledore cared about anything else but his own plans.

"Headmaster, l, too, find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence. However, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events." Harry was a bit surprised by Severus. He thought the man would be accusing him of entering to be like his father and Black. 

"You want to do nothing?" McGonagall asked. Harry wanted to laugh. No one had done anything to aid him in the last three years until he was in danger. McGonagall was just as guilty as Dumbledore was in that aspect. He had gone to her numerous times and nothing helped. The only time she actually spoke to her house was if someone was in trouble. 

"We will keep an eye on everyone. We will need to find out who entered Harry's name, find out what it means for them." Dumbledore ordered. Harry knew the man knew who did it.

"Can I go to my dorm?" Harry felt something appear in his robe pocket and knew it was a note from Igor. Harry was now an adult. They would need to find a way to get him to Gringotts to find out how that changed things for him. 

"Yes, Harry. I will speak to you tomorrow." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling and Harry knew the man was going to try and guilt him into doing the competition. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry quietly made his way to his dorm. He was a bit surprised that no one was in the common room to grill him. He knew he would be grilled by Granger and Weasley. He was almost to his bed when he heard: "How did you do it? Never mind. Doesn't matter. Might've let your best friend know, though."

Harry turned and saw Weasley sitting on his bed, the curtains opened, the boy was glaring at him. "Let you know what?"

"You know bloody well what." 

Weasley was really going to go that route. Dumbledore must have given Weasley and Granger their orders already. "I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron. Okay?" When he got no response, he added: "You're being stupid."

"Yeah, that's me. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid friend."

"l didn't put my name in that cup. You will find out the truth about that tomorrow. l don't want eternal glory. Can anyone, outside of Hermione, name a champion? l also didn't call you stupid, I said you were being stupid, two different meanings." Harry reigned in his anger. "Look, l don't know what happened tonight. l don't know why. lt just did. Okay?"

"Piss off." Weasley's curtain zoomed closed. Harry shook his head. He realized it was going to be like his second year all over again. Weasley was going to pout until Dumbledore made him go to him and apologize. He really needed to find true friends. He looked over his shoulder and saw Neville was watching him. 

"He's an idiot." Neville commented as he closed his curtains.

______________________________________________________________

News spread quickly that Harry didn't enter the tournament and even had a magical contract that prevented him from entering. Most of the school were asking all kinds of questions but they weren't questions about Harry's character. They were questions about Dumbledore and how could Harry's name be entered.

Granger had tried to grill him when he made his appearance in the common room, but Neville stopped her by quickly snagging Harry's arm and forcing him out the door. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a Griffen." Neville announced. Once they were in the hall, Neville released Harry. "Ron's got the whole house worked up last night."

"He is going to feel like a huge fool today." Harry quietly explained what happened last night. 

"I can't wait to see their faces when it's announced. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were on a tirade last night, going on and on about cheating."

"You know it's funny, Hermione is fine breaking the rules when it suits her but if anyone else does." Harry didn't need to finish the sentence as he saw Neville was in agreement. 

"Does the contract come with extra benefits?" Neville actually thought the contract was the smartest thing Harry had ever done.

"Not sure. I need to go to Gringotts to find out." 

"Good. If you need assistance, let me know. I can see if my Gran will help." 

"Thank you, Neville. We better find some good seats. I am hoping Rita will make a big deal in the paper." 

"You know she will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue is from the script. I changed the people, words etc to fit my needs.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville, Dean, Seamus, and surprisingly Draco, kept most of the people who wanted to ask questions away. Draco appeared at the breakfast table, smirked. "Well, Potty, it appears you have a brain." He left before anyone could respond. Draco sat down at his table and Harry glanced at all the Slytherin, who smirked at him. Everyone was sharing the news. Gryffindors were spreading to their dormmates. 

"I think the Slytherins won't be bothering me." 

"No, I don't think they will. However, Granger and the two Weasleys are heading over here and they looked furious." Dean and Seamus moved closer to Harry, while Neville moved to sit directly across from Harry. Lavender sat on Neville's right, while Cleevey brothers sat on his left. 

"Pudge over, I want to talk to Harry." Granger ordered.

"How does it feel to want?" Lavender didn't move aside as she spoke. 

"Harry, we need to speak to you. You shouldn't have entered into this tournament." Ginny whined from behind Lavender.

"I didn't. As I told Ron last night he just selected to not believe me."

"Well, no one else could have added you. He just wanted to know why you didn't tell him. Not that he should have tried to enter it, either." Granger had her hands on her hips and her voice was carrying. The trio hadn't realized that no one was speaking. Everyone wanted to hear what was being said. Most had arrived earlier than normal and most of the staff wasn't there. They could see Filius Flitwick quietly speaking to Pomona Spout and since no one could hear them as they knew they had a privacy spell up.

"Yeah, you should have told me, but that's right, you think I'm stupid." 

"I didn't say you were stupid, I said you were being stupid. If the three of you had actually asked, I would have informed you that I didn't enter my name. I don't know who did. I'm not competing."

"So now you're going to back out after making a show of entering. You just love your fame so much. You need your name in the paper." Ron started yelling. "Poor Potter, my relatives abuse me, my relatives starve me, give me lots of attention. I saved you from your relatives and this is the thanks I get. You don't tell me you entered. Was all that I'm not entering in the common room just for show. Oh, I don't want my name in the paper, I hate my fame."

Harry's temper flared, and everyone could feel the magic flooding the room, as his anger rose. "It's cheating Harry. You know no one under 17 was to enter. You cheated to get into the tournament." Granger's tone was taking on the lecturing tone she used. "I'm sure if you admitted you cheated to get in, they can find a way to get you out of it."

Glasses started to break, the walls started to quake. "Honestly, Harry, what are we to do with you. You even left this morning before speaking to us. We need to figure out-" She was cut off as Professor McGonagall cast a Silencio on her. 

"Severus, please see to Mr. Potter while I have three lions to inform of the truth." 

Severus was already behind Harry and had spelled a calming draught into him. He really didn't want the glass ceiling to break on top of them. "Mr. Potter." 

Harry didn't move, his focus was solely on Granger. Severus knew this wasn't good. He quickly cast a stunner on him. Dean caught him as Harry started to fall. "Mr. Thomas, Mr. Longbottom, Mr, Finnigan, bring Mr. Potter and follow me." He had a few questions he wanted to have answered, especially about what Ron Weasley mentioned. 

"Yes, Sir." The three answered.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Once in his quarters, Severus guided them to his guest bedroom. "Put him on the bed. I'm going to spell a minor sleep potion into him. We have to talk." 

"Yes, sir." They weren't sure what the man wanted but they weren't going to argue with him. They followed him back into his living area. 

"Explain to me what Mr. Weasley meant about the abuse, starving."

Neville swallowed, as he glanced at Dean and Seamus. "During our first year, I went to the washroom, I saw Harry getting dressed. He is covered in scars. He had thought we all had already headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It's the reason why Harry is always early for breakfast or late, depending on Ron."

"Ron and Hermione control everything about Harry, no matter how hard he tries to get them to leave him alone. At first, we knew it was because they were his first friends. Harry mentioned it to us how Ron was his first friend. Ron declared that he was Harry's best friend and the rest of us to stay clear of Harry. Ron's the reason Harry knows nothing about our world. Hermione and Ron control everything. If Harry starts asking questions, Hermione and Ron will jump in and basically stop it. Ever since we returned this year, Ginny has been clinging to him. She followed him the last few years but now Harry can't escape her. We have been helping him." Dean took over the telling.

"Aye, Harry didn't even get any of the muggle-born books. We looked at his letter. He showed it to us to see what he was missing. He didn't get the last two pages. He also didn't get the full clothing list. Mrs. Weasley buys what she feels he needs and he is stuck with his fat cousin's hand me downs." Seamus added. "My mum has tried to send Harry things. We have to hide them from Ron and Hermione. Harry has been trying to learn about this world and has a lot of questions."

"So you have been helping him?" Severus was trying to process what he was hearing. If Harry was abused it would explain his lack of trust in adults. 

"Yes, sir. We even saw his envelope. It was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. That was his room until his relatives got afraid and gave him his cousin's second bedroom. We asked how many bedrooms, Harry said four, one for his aunt and uncle, two for his cousin, one for his uncle's sister when she visits twice a year, and he had the cupboard. It was a boot cupboard." Neville looked ready to cry as he informed Severus about this. 

"Sir, there is something you should know about those adventures. Something we haven't told Harry about. You see the first year, he went to Professor McGonagall about what was happening, she ignored what she was told. He arrived back with Hermione and Ron. They forced him to go. I heard them and tried to stop them but Hermione stunned me. Harry thinks he went willingly but I saw Hermione cast a spell on him. It got me to wonder about Harry's glasses being repaired by Hermione on the train." Neville was a bit surprised at that he was able to speak normally. 

"Yeah, Harry told us how smart she was. Told us how she fixed his glasses. We wondered how muggle-born who isn't allowed to cast spells outside of Hogwarts, would know that spell and also get it correct the first time." Dean added. 

Neville nodded his agreement. He had been a bit surprised when he learned about the fixing of the eyeglasses. It was a spell when he asked his grandmother, she explained that it was usually only people who specialized in that field or the medical field would normally use. 

"We know she had Professor McGonagall visit her, while Harry had Hagrid. No offense against Hagrid but Harry didn't even know his parents were magical. He was told they died in a car crash and his father was drunk and his mother, well, sir, she was a prostitute." 

"I see. Sit down. I have a feeling there is more you three to inform me about." Severus was going to kill a certain old man. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Several hours later:

Harry woke up. The room was dark. He knew he wasn't in his bed as his bed was a bit uncomfortable. He was warm and comfortable. He heard a knock. "Enter."

He was a bit surprised when Severus walked into the room. "How do you feel?" 

"Tired. I feel like I fought one of Hagrid's pets and lost." He watched Severus cast a quick spell to light the candles in the room.

"It was the strain of keeping hold of your magic. You did an admirable job despite it's leaking out. Most wouldn't have been able to keep control once they started losing control." Severus summoned a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"Thank you, sir." 

"We have a few things to speak about."

Harry inhaled. "So how many detentions am I serving?"

"For what?"

"I don't know but you usually give them to me." 

"Yes, I do. I learned some interesting information from your three dorm mates while Miss Granger, Miss, and Mr. Weasley were being spoken to by Professor McGonagall."

Harry closed his eyes. "So you know." He knew Severus Snape didn't care about him. He knew it was going to be ammo for him to be taunted with in class. 

"Yes. I did a full medical scan after they left. You will be remaining here for a few days while I fix some of your bones, including your ribs. I will be adding a few potions to your diet."

"It won't matter. I will have to go back to my relatives at the end of the year. Dumbledore knows and still makes me go back Despite my asking to live anywhere else." Harry refused to open his eyes. The one professor who hates him is the one who wants to heal him but he knew it wouldn't matter. His uncle would just break his ribs again and who knew what else. 

"You will not be returning. I spoke to Igor. We're going to be taking a late night visit to Gringotts. There are a few other issues we need to discuss."

"You mean the three pawns and part of the Weasley family that have been trying to control my life? Sirius is a nut case, Lupin is a wimp who won't stand up to Dumbledore, and I know he has smelled blood and heard the beatings."

"Mr. Potter I am honestly surprised. I thought you were a Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"Please, that just keeps me alive. I knew the minute all I heard was how great Gryffindor was, how amazing Dumbledore was, how evil Slytherin was. I got the hint and pleaded with the hat to place me there. I knew if I went to Slytherin like the hat wanted, I would be dead."

"Why do I feel like you used your three dorm mates to learn more?"

"It started out that way. I actually like them. However, I knew something was off when I heard Molly Weasley rather loudly speaking about muggles and the platform after I asked one of the conductors about the platform. The man gave me a strange look, stated there wasn't such a platform. Added to the fact that she had older children who went to Hogwarts so I knew why was she asking. Next thing, I knew one of them was asking to sit with me. Ron told me the train was full I could see the compartment across from us was empty. It didn't take much to figure out a set-up. Another tip-off was Hermione. While I was impressed she fixed my glasses, I thought about what she said, what I was told, and it didn't add up."

"Solid reasoning. A good Slytherin move too."

"Yes, it was. I didn't want them to find out about the abuse or anything. That was an accident but it worked out well. They have been helping me realize what I was missing. I can't even go to the library without Hermione trying to steal what I'm reading. Ron breaks into my trunk all the time. The three of them steal any letters or notes I get, in some cases while I'm reading them. It's why Dean, Seamus, Neville, and I have to sneak away. We say we have detentions or even a study group. I usually say I have detention with you. They never question it because when Hermione does, Ron will start whining about how you hate Gryffindor, and me, especially. The biggest part is listening to her whine about breaking the rules. Which she has no problem doing." 

"I'm aware. Neville explained who stole my ingredients."

"Hey, let me ask you something. Do you think it was a bit strange that Hermione made it across the field to set your robes on fire in less than two minutes?"

"She set my robes on fire?" Severus was going to find the worst detention possible and give it to her. Not that she and the other two didn't just earn his wrath.

Harry swallowed. "Yes, I am innocent. I was getting tossed around on my broom."

"I'm aware. Yes, I also find it strange. The same with her receiving a time turner. No other student has been able to do that and it's strictly forbidden." The three boys had explained that Harry had kept them informed of everything. The boys confirmed Harry's fears and Lady Longbottom had tried to get custody of Harry, not that Harry knew, but it was denied.

"I knew it. I knew he had to set-up a way get Black freed. Don't you find it amazing he plans these yearly events and yet is never around when they occur, forcing me to be dragged into them?"

"Indeed I do. I do believe Mr. Potter, this year is going to be a surprise for him." The third-year events also became clearer. Lupin never missed his dose, yet that one time he did. Black just happened to stay away from the dementors all year. 

"He was already surprised I wasn't in the tournament. I never had him grab him before that. He really knows how to act the concerned Headmaster."

"I do agree. As the Headmaster, he would know if someone was using strong enough magic to get around the age line." Severus saw Harry yawn. "I will have a house elf bring you dinner. Eat it, take the potion and go to sleep. I have already informed Professor McGonagall you will be remaining here. I had Poppy back it up."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, tomorrow night we will go to Gringotts."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was getting very annoyed. Neville, Dean, and Seamus had been helping him keep away from the trio of idiots. It worked for the most part but it didn't save him in the halls or other areas where they could just surround Harry. Meals were spent with him counting to ten, a lot, to keep control. He was looking forward to Gringotts.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" 

Harry had been trying to ignore her since she cornered him in the library. "No, frankly, I haven't. You spent yesterday lecturing me about entering a tournament I didn't enter. Calling me a cheater and a liar. Ron aired my business, called me a fame monger amongst other things. Ginny, did the combination of things. The three of you were supposed to be my best friends yet it is the three of you who didn't believe me while everyone else did. What does that say about our friendship? I will tell you what it tells me, it tells me that you are so focused on being friends with Harry Potter the brand name, not Harry Potter the person. So consider this notice, we aren't friends any longer. That goes for Ron and Ginny, too." 

"How could you? You know we care about you. I only want the best for you. I don't deserve this."

Harry gathered up his belongs. "You three are the first to abandon me when stuff happens. I will grant you stuck around during my second year when I discovered I was a parselmouth, but you think it's evil. It's not. Do you know in India it's considered a blessing? It's considered a great honor in China. There are a ton of countries that don't have any type of feelings regarding it. Yet my so-called friends make it shameful. I don't need friends like that." Before Granger could respond, Harry headed to Mrs. Pince to check out his books.

____________________________________________________________

Harry, under his invisibility cloak, walked to Severus' quarters. He had seen on the map that Igor was already there. He avoided Finch and Mrs. Norris by talking the secret passages he had found that since only a parselmouth could open them. They had to be from Salazar Slytherin. He finally got to Severus' quarters.

"Sorry, I'm late. Granger and Weasley were in the common room talking." Harry removed the cloak as he laid the open map on Severus' desk. "They were talking about how to get me back into their clutches. Granger was going to be speaking to Dumbledore about my attitude and how rude I have been. Weasley plans on writing his mother so I will be getting a howler this week from Mrs. Weasley."

"Is there a way we can hear what they are saying now?" Severus was looking at the details of the map. He now understood why the Marauders always found him. "Look, there. Barty Crouch and Mad-Eye are in the same room, but Mad-Eye isn't moving while Crouch is. When did Crouch arrive?"

"I think we need to expand that area. We can deal with Granger and Weasley later." Igor looked closely at the map.

"It can be expanded. We can also listen." Harry used his wand and touched the room. "Engorgio." They watched the room enlarge. "Audi."

"Need to get him in it. Master isn't going to be happy. How? How?" Barty was pacing they could see. "Master, going to be very unhappy." 

"That sounds like Jr, not Sr. Can you expand the name?" Severus looked at the map, the Jr or Sr were missing from the name as the name was off the map. The could only see Crou.

"I'm not sure. Let's try it." Harry put his wand on the name. "Engorgio." They watched the name expand and saw Jr. at the end of the name. "You know who it is?"

"Yes. Now I know who has been stealing my potion ingredients this year. That is Barty Jr. He is thought to be deceased. He died in Azkaban." 

"We know who put Harry's name in the Goblet. We also know he is doing something for the Dark Lord. We need to get Barty under control. If he brings him back now the man will be insane like he was before." Igor didn't need an insane Dark Lord running around.

"I do agree. It's related to getting Harry into the tournament. He must have something planned for the last task. The Dark Lord is very fixed on doing things at the same time each year since he lost his sanity." 

"So the man is insane?" 

"Yes. I have been researching and looking at a variety of memories. I believe I know how we can fix him. How we can get him back to what he originally was. However, we can deal with that issue later. Let's get to Gringotts." Igor knew Harry and Severus were a bit leery about what he had planned but once he showed them the truth they would understand.

"I would like to see those memories." Severus wasn't about to let an insane Dark Lord return. While he believed what the Dark Lord originally stood for, he didn't like the changes an insane one made.

"I planned on it. We are going to need your assistance if we want a sane Dark Lord."

"We have a few months to plan. Let's go to Gringotts before Dumbledore finds a way to prevent me from leaving here or forcing me into the tournament." Harry really wanted to get away from Dumbledore and anything to do with him.

"Agreed. I have arranged to meet with my account manager." Severus pulled down the jar with floo powder in it. "Harry, you stay under your cloak and travel with me. It won't register you that way." 

"I should warn you I always fall."

"The secret to the floo is to wait two seconds and then walk normally and you will exit standing up." Igor took the floo powder. 

"No one ever told me."  


___________________________________________Gringotts:

Igor, Severus, and Harry were seated in front of Spear, Severus' account manager. Spear was looking through Harry's files and from the grunting and mumbling in gobblygook. It wasn't looking good. "I would suggest a full purge, an Inheritance Test, and a Magical Abilities test."

"Why do I need a purge?" Harry was a bit confused. He never heard of a purge. He also realized there was a lot he didn't know about the magical world that Dumbledore wanted him to defend.

Spear handed the paperwork to Severus, as he answered Harry. "Based on what we have seen in your account filing, Mr. Dumbledore brought you here on 1 November 1981 and against the Healer's advise placed numerous blocks and suppressors on your magical core. Normally, a small block is placed on babies by the parents to help control a child's magic until they reach about five. Your blocks have never been removed. Since you still have the magical blocks and suppressors, your core would have failed by the time you would have hit your magical majority because your core would try to fight the blocks as it was releasing, creating a backlash in your body."

Harry's eyes went big. Severus glanced at Igor. Igor had heard about the yearly confrontations and knew why they happened. "It explains why he wants the yearly confrontations. He knows and wants you to kill the Dark Lord before it happens." Igor always thought Dumbledore was evil but this was a new low for the man. He purposefully blocked a child's core. 

"Indeed. Based on these blocks it explains your poor performance in school. He has a block on your retention of material, a block on your ability to process information." Severus stopped as he looked at Harry's pale face. "They will be removed. I will also be assigning you a lot of detentions to help you relearn all you need."

"Put copies of everything in our vaults." Igor saw Spear nod his agreement. "May we get a purge done tonight?"

"Yes, it will be a long process but we can do it tonight. We can do the Inheritance Test also. While he is getting the purge, I will pull the Potter Wills. Based on the fact that he was entered into the Goblet of Fire and it's acceptance I believe we can use it to get him freed from Mr. Dumbledore and his relatives. James never took his titles. He did leave a Will, as did Mrs. Potter." 

"Never took his titles?" Severus was a bit confused. Why didn't Potter take his titles?

"According to what I'm reading, his father refused to allow it. He believed James was in the thrall of Albus Dumbledore and left Harry as the heir with the seats being left unused until Harry became of age or passed on." 

Severus and Igor realized exactly at the same time what was going to happen. What Dumbledore had planned. Dumbledore planned on Harry killing the Dark Lord, followed by Harry's death. When that happened, Dumbledore as the magical guardian would have gained access to the seats, and vaults. "Dumbledore doesn't have access to any vault?"

"Only a small one that is for Mr. Potter's care. However, based on your findings, we can return all the funds that were given to the Dursley family, Mr. Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Remus Lupin, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, and Miss Ginerva Weasley."

"What funds? My relatives said they weren't getting any money to care for me. I was a burden. Why is anyone else getting money? I didn't even know them four years ago. I certainly don't have the youngest taking care of me. Mrs. Weasley uses my key to take funds out for -" Harry broke down crying. He knew his friends weren't great friends like Dean, Seamus, and Neville were but to find out they were being paid. Remus was also being paid.

"Harry, drink this." Severus handed Harry a calming draught. He slammed his own shields down over his emotions. He felt sickened by what he heard. He thought they cared about Harry. "Get all the funds and any items that have been removed." 

"Let's get this purge done so we can get everything finished before anyone notices we are missing." Harry calmly stated. "That was strong." 

"Strongest one I make." 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Severus and Igor watched the purge and were surprised at how much magic was released. "He will need help stabilizing his magic. We will have to find a way to cover the instability." Igor watched as another wave of magic surged outward.

"I think we will be having a lot of some much-needed lessons until he can adapt to the new levels of magic. May some of your students assist?" Severus knew it would the dueling would allow Harry to get used to his new levels of magic and how to cast. How to gauge his strength and not hold back. He always felt Harry held back using his magic. 

"They would love it." 

______________________________________________________________________

Spear pulled out the necessary tools for an Inheritance Test. "This test will show what titles you might have inherited either by blood or someone willing them to you. I have also combined the Magical Inheritance Test. I just need three drops of your blood, Mr. Potter."

Harry took the silver knife and cut his finger. He let his blood fall into the bowl. He watched the potion in the marble bowl start to bubble. Harry looked at it. "It's bubbling because of my blood interacting with the elderberries, right?" 

"Correct." Spear waited a few more minutes until the berries had absorbed the liquid. He dumped the berries on the parchment and using the silver knife that Harry cut himself with, spread the berries over the parchment. "We need to wait for three minutes." Once the time was up, Spear used the knife to scrap the remaining berries into a bowl that he set on fire after all the residue was in the bowl.

Arcturus Harrison James Potter-Black

Father: James Charles Potter  
Father: Regulus Arcturus Black  
Mother: Lily Rosemary Potter nee Evans

Father: Sirius Orion Black (blood adoption 1 September 1980)

Titles:

Slytherin -Conquest  
Gryffindor - Blood (Evans line)  
Peverell - Blood (Black, Potter, Evans line)  
Black - (Blood)  
Potter - (Blood)  
Gaunt (Conquest)

Possible:  
McHenry  
Tilson  
Blithers  
Olson

Magical abilities:  
Animagi transformation  
Metamorphmagi  
Parseltongue  
Legilimency  
Occlumency  
Magical resistance

Severus and Igor exchanged a quick look. The boxes of rings appeared on the desk, along with vault keys. "Spear, no one is using these seats?" 

"Currently, the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Black, and Gaunt seats are being used by Mr. Dumbledore. Normally, there would be an illegal usage mark on the voting but since he is Chief Warlock it hasn't been noticed."

"Why not?" Harry wasn't sure how the Wizenagmot worked. So far he found it confusing.

"As Chief Warlock, he reviews the records before they are released so he is removing the mark."

"How do we get the seats back? Get the records admitted and some of those laws removed? We also need to protect Harry, keep him from being returned to his relatives and Dumbledore as his guardian." Severus hoped they could get it done. "The returned funds will alert Dumbledore something happened."

"First, in the Wills, it states he was never to go the muggles. The ones listed with the exception of you and Narcissa Malfoy are unable to take guardianship. If Mr. Poter takes his titles tonight we can revoke the laws and he will be an emancipated minor. I do believe if he was declared one, Mr. Dumbledore would find a way to get him back under his control. So my idea is this. Take your titles, also try for the others, the more power you have the better way to protect you."

"How do I know if I can take them?"

"The rings will reject you. It won't hurt because you are a possible heir and you aren't trying to steal the Lordship." Spear explained. "Start with the guaranteed one first." 

Harry put the ring on and watched them merge. "You can show which house by either putting your wand on the ring and thinking of the crest you wish to be shown or you can hide them all by using your wand." Severus showed Harry his Lordship ring and how it worked. 

"Good. They have accepted you. You can pick an official title when you sit for the first time in the Wizengamot." Spear closed all the ring boxes. "Now, to protect you since you are officially an adult but still underage my suggestion is to pick a guardian who Dumbledore can't control."

"Narcissa Malfoy is listed. Lucius Malfoy certainly isn't afraid of Dumbledore. May I have Professor Snape as a temporary one until we speak to Lord Malfoy?" 

"I can hide it for a few weeks with the filing. We can explain away the returned funds by sighting the use of the Goblet of Fire. Since the Potter account manager hasn't seen you he would honestly state he hasn't processed any transactions on your account." Spear already had spoken to Ironclaw, the Potter Account Manager and he already agreed to do it.

"Misfile the guardianship papers and Harry's titles. It will buy us more time." Severus knew he could talk to Lucius before the weekend ended. "Since it's early Saturday morning, I might be able to set up a meeting with Lucius for tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. He will also be able to help us with the Barty problem." Igor knew Lucius would be able to assist.

"I will send him a letter when we get back to Hogwarts. Harry, you will sleep in my quarters today. I will inform everyone you had a bad reaction to the nutrient potion I gave you. It will allow you to spend the weekend in my guest room. I will send a message to Poppy saying I found you after curfew and am dealing with the reaction. I will give you a detention."

"Dumbledore will believe it." Harry smirked. 

"We need to return to Hogwarts we have been away longer than I expected." Igor didn't want their plan to blow up in their face.

"We will also discuss your abilities and you will be seeing a lot of us until we can be sure your magic is stable." 

"So a lot of detentions which isn't new and Granger and Weasley will fall for it." 

"Exactly." Severus was going to be giving Harry's fake friends a lot of detentions with Finch and finding the most smelly, disgusting potion ingredients he could find for the ones he would assign to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was sitting next to Neville when the first trial started. They were doing whatever they could to avoid the Bratty Trio. So far things had been going smoothly, no one but Neville, Draco, Severus, and Igor knew that Lucius gladly became Harry's guardian. 

Severus wasn't able to get away that weekend due to Dumbledore trying to figure out how to get around the magical contract. Dumbledore kept calling Severus to his office to try and find out how Harry was recovering at the same time Dumbledore kept ruining Severus' plans to get away. Severus spent the weekend also adjusting potions for Harry to take to improve his health, height, and eyesight. While Severus and Igor worked out a schedule to help teach Harry the stuff he was missing and a dueling schedule to help stabilize Harry's magic. 

Neville, Dean, and Seamus earned a detention with Severus on Sunday night so they could talk to Harry. It was more of a Bratty Trio latest rants session at first, but soon the four boys had Severus checking their assignments. The rest of the week Harry spent in detention which enabled him to avoid the Trio in the common room. At meals everyone surrounded him preventing the Trio from sitting near him. It didn't save him from listening to them rant when they got a chance but he was learning to block them out. 

"Dragons?" Harry looked at Neville. "I would have been a snack for one."

"Dumbledore was expecting a fourth year to go against a dragon?" Draco was sitting behind Harry. They couldn't talk in public, yet.

"Crackers is what he is." Vincent muttered. 

"I'm so thankful I signed that contract." Harry couldn't believe how much his life changed in less than a month.

"Harry, I think Dumbledore now knows." Dean nudged Harry. 

Harry looked down to where Dumbledore was standing. He was with Fudge and Lucius. Lucius didn't look happy as he was staring at Fudge while Dumbledore was searching the stands until he found Harry. "He knows." 

_______________________________________________________

At the end of the trial Harry and Draco made their way to Lucius. As they arrived Dumbledore was suddenly next to Harry. "My boy, we need to speak."

"No, Albus, he doesn't need to speak to you. He only has to speak to you regarding school and I will be in attendance. If I discover you have met with my ward without my presence I will file a complaint and see about removing Harry from Hogwarts. I saw the complete health report." Lucius leaned in a bit close to Dumbledore. "The only reason I'm not filing charges against the muggles is that Harry doesn't want that. It's not because he loves them, it's not because he doesn't wish for them to be punished, it's because he doesn't want to deal with the wizarding world knowing you allowed him to return to an abusive home."

Harry had to like how Lucius phrased that. Harry, honestly, didn't care what happened to his relatives. He also didn't want to deal with the wizarding world turning his life into a three-ring circus either. 

Lucius looked around. "I will also not mention how you kept Harry from his closest magical relative by blood by sealing the Potter's Wills. Do you understand me?" 

Dumbledore was furious. "Yes, perfectly. Have a pleasant day." Dumbledore strode away. 

"He won't let it go that easy." Harry watched the man head for the Weasley family. Hermione was among them. 

"No, which is why I have these for you and Draco." Lucius pulled out two rings from his robe pocket. The rings were silver with an onyx stone in the center. They were on a silver chain. "The ring and chain are charmed so only one of us can remove it. They are port-keys to the Manor if anything happens. The passcode is I want to go home, now."

"Easy to slip into a conversation without anyone knowing you activated a port-key. Nice." 

Severus joined their little group. Igor and Severus had been keeping apart from each other, as they didn't want to give Dumbledore any idea that they were working together. "He seems a tad upset. Lucius, when you have time, preferably tonight, we should talk." Severus tilted his head a bit toward Mad-Eye who was joining Dumbledore and the Weasleys.

"I shall be available." 

______________________________________

Harry started talking to Viktor about some new spells that Viktor had him read about last night when the Bratty Trio appeared in his line of sight. "How could you do that?" Granger stomped her foot, her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"Do what? Eat?" Harry was only half-way through his plate of food. It was the normal dinner time, so he wasn't sure what Granger was upset about. He had been too engaged in his conversation with Viktor. "Viktor was telling me about-"

"You know what. Having a Malfoy as your guardian. You're a traitor." Weasley almost screamed as spit came out of his mouth. 

"I have him as my guardian because no one who you would consider acceptable did a thing about getting me away from my relatives. It's over and done with, I would like to continue my conversation with Viktor."

"Harry James Potter, Lucius Malfoy isn't an acceptable guardian and you know it." Granger stomped her foot. 

"It's none of your business. You three aren't my friends, you three have no voice in what I decide." Harry stood up. "Viktor, it appears we won't be able to continue. I'll talk to you later. Since Snape just left the hall, perhaps he will let me start my detention early."

Harry ignored the protests of the Bratty Trio as they followed him to the dungeons. As they entered the dungeons Harry heard Petrificus Totalus.

Harry dodged the spell and instead of engaging the three of them he started to run to Severus' office. He was almost there when he heard Petrificus Totalus again. Harry dodged it but slammed into Severus' office door. As he slid to the ground he, again, heard Petrificus Totalus. Before the Bratty Trio could cast a levitation spell Severus had his office door opened, his wand out. He took in the scene. "You three, detention for the next week with Mr. Filch, 50 points each from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow Gryffindor." 

"What? That isn't fair." Weasley whined. "We were just trying to talk to Harry.

"You're right, 75 each and two weeks." Severus removed the bind. "Potter didn't even have his wand out. I'm sure I can discuss this with Lord Malfoy and see how he feels about it." 

Harry stood up. "You chased me down the hall, cast the spell three times. I told you I didn't want to speak to you. You followed me from the Great Hall trying to get me to talk. I don't want to talk to the three of you." 

"Leave before I remove points for being stupid."

Harry glared at the three as they left. "I didn't want to use my magic, in case-" Harry said once they were in Severus' offices.

"Wise decision. We don't need Dumbledore knowing that your binds are removed. He had fit earlier. He wants to see about getting your guardianship back. However, you don't have to worry, Lucius has all the correct paperwork and will prevent it."

"What if he doses me with a potion or uses a compulsion?" Harry pulled out his wand as Severus set up a few items on the table. Harry began to work on transfiguration. 

"You will be examined before any changes are made. Dumbledore doesn't know that so he might try it." Severus watched Harry. "Don't hold back. If you hold back, you will never adjust." 

"I think I might need a new wand. This one is fighting me a bit and it also feels like my magic is congested." 

"The binding could have affected the affinity of your wand. We will have to make a trip to Ollivanders over the holidays."

"He is going to try something to get me to either remain here or go to my relatives." Harry knew things weren't going to go smoothly. He knew it was going to be a mess as that was his type of luck.

"We will be ready. He still believes Igor and I don't like each other. He knows Lucius and I are only associates to enable me to be a spy. I need to leave soon to meet with Lucius. I will walk you to the Slytherin common room to prevent anyone from seeing you enter. I believe Neville is already hiding in there." 

Harry smirked. It was where Neville, Dean, Seamus, and a few others hide away from the Bratty Trio. There were also some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaws would help the younger years with their assignments if the none of the Slytherins had time. Harry thought their new group certainly showed that the houses could get along if people like Dumbledore and Weasley stopped seeing things in absolutes. "Granger was trying to check my work again. They aren't taking we aren't friends for an answer."

"Dumbledore has been pushing them to reconnect with you. Molly is to make you a new sweater and bake some things for you." 

"I guess I know what I won't be wearing or eating." 

Severus arched his brow. Harry was turning into a Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry glared at Granger as she began to lecture Harry on staying at Hogwarts for the Yule holiday. "It's for the greater good." 

"Yeah, Harry, we are staying." Weaslette tried to sit down next to him but Neville wouldn't move so and pushed her off of his lap. 

It took every fiber of Harry's being not to respond: "That is why I'm leaving." 

"It will be fun, mate. We can find something fun to do." 

"I've got a detention with Snape." Harry got up and nodded to his true friends. He knew they would be heading to Slytherin common room soon.

"Again? Why can't you stay out of trouble." Granger huffed.

"It's Snape, he hates Gryffindor and especially Harry." Weasley commented.

Harry knew what they were doing. They were trying to become friends with Harry by ignoring everything they had done to him and what he had told them. They were counting on Harry not wanting to lose their friendship. He knew they were following him, again, as he made his way to Severus' office. 

"Followed?" Severus didn't even look up from the essay he was correcting. 

"Yes. They have been pressuring me to stay at Hogwarts. Harlot sat on Neville." 

Severus truly wondered about Gryffindors. It seemed to him that whatever they didn't like that they would ignore it and acted like it didn't exist or didn't happen. "I arranged for us to go looking for potion ingredients. Igor and his students, along with some Slytherins, will meet us at his boat. Lucius has arranged for you to get a new wand but not using Ollivander during the Yule holiday."

"Good. I don't think this wand can take much more. I had to stop in DADA because the wand was getting hot." 

"I want to see about working on wandless." Severus thought Harry could do it. "Also, Igor is going to show us the memories over the Yule holiday. Igor is going to inform Dumbledore that he needs to return home for a few days. Lucius has arranged for a wandmaker to arrive after Yule."

Harry pulled out his map. Severus and he began to check the area around the dungeons for the trio. They could see small groups heading out of Hogwarts.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Harry, I want to speak to you in my office." It was the day before they were to leave for the Yule holiday.

"I'll let Lucius know. When do you want to meet, sir?" Harry lowered the book he had been reading. 

"I was hoping we could talk. There is no need to involve Lucius." 

"Sorry, sir, but I'm not going to meet with anyone without someone to represent me." 

"Harry, you know the Headmaster has only your best interest at heart." Granger magically appeared behind Harry. 

"Granger, it doesn't concern you." Harry got up. "Sorry, sir, but I really don't appreciate being ambushed like this. I'm not meeting with you without Lucius, as any other student is entitled to." 

"I don't know why you don't trust me. Harry, I would never hurt you." 

Harry looked at Dumbledore. He knew his face reflected the shock he felt. He finally recovered when Granger said, "honestly Harry, you're making a big deal out of nothing. The Headmaster only wants the very best for you and we all care about you." 

"NOTHING! He let me be abused." Every single student in the Hall turned toward them. "I asked countless times not to be returned and he sent me back every time. You honestly expect me to believe that he wants the best for me? How much is he paying you now that he isn't able to gain access to my vaults? Well, Granger, how much? You, Weasley, Weaslette, and their mother certainly were making a killing. How much did he bribe you with?" 

"Harry, this isn't the time or place." Dumbledore wasn't sure how Harry found out. This wasn't good news and he certainly didn't want it announced in the Great Hall. Yes, he had the notices but he had been trying to regain control and thought the goblins hadn't told Harry.

"Oh, yeah that is right, we are missing the rest of your thieves. Where are they? Waiting up in your office? More potions and compulsions? YOU BOUND MY MAGIC!" The ground started shaking, the windows were rattling, breaking glass could be heard. 

Severus didn't waste any time when he arrived and stunned Harry. Draco had run to him. Draco had informed him that Dumbledore and Granger were double-teaming Harry. Severus had ordered Draco to floo his father. Severus cast a quick cushioning spell as Harry started to fall. 

"What is going on?" Lucius stood in the doorway of Great Hall. 

"A slight misunderstanding with young Harry losing control of his magic." Dumbledore wasn't happy about what he heard nor seeing Lucius in the doorway.

"I'll take Potter to my quarters. I will give him a calming draught." Severus cast a quick levitated spell and together the three Slytherins left the Great Hall with a floating Harry behind them. 

Once outside in the hallway, Severus stopped. "Draco, see if you can get one of our mutual friends to come to my quarters." 

"Yes, Uncle Severus." Draco knew he where he would find Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They would be hiding in the library until he could sneak them into Slytherin. 

Lucius and Severus didn't speak. They finally got to Severus' quarters. "How bad?" Lucius knew it had to be bad if Draco got him. 

Severus guided Harry over to the couch. "Bad, everything was shaking, some windows broke. I think if I hadn't stunned him the ceiling would have broken. I don't know what happened exactly but Draco did say Dumbledore and Granger tried to pull him into a meeting and gave him a bit of trouble when he mentioned you. That is when he left to get me and you." He started to get Harry under some blankets. "He is going to be exhausted. He has been controlling his emotions really well, despite how much he has been pushed by them." 

"I'll get the boys memories. Let's remove the stunner but get a calming draught into him first. I will take him home tonight." Lucius had been speaking to Igor and knew that Barty was still trying to figure out what to do. Igor mentioned that during the first trial that Barty had been close to the contestants and he believed that Barty might have used something on the Hufflepuff. He wasn't sure, however. 

"I'll tell Dumbledore you insisted. I expect Molly Weasley will be sending him a sweater loaded with compulsions and potions." Harry was looking at them with a dazed expression and glassy eyes. "Harry, stay on the couch for a few more minutes. Lucius is going to take you home." 

"I am aware. I will be giving it to Amelia." Lucius had gotten a letter from Harry about it. Harry had sent it with Draco's letter. 

Draco arrived with Neville, Dean, Seamus, the Patil Twins, and Susan Bones. "They wanted to check on Harry."

"Also to give you our memories." Susan added. "I'll be speaking to my Aunt when I get home tomorrow night. 

"Me too. My Gram already wrote and said she supported Harry." 

Lucius gave a slight smile. You couldn't buy this type of support. "I'm taking Hary home tonight, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Thomas, and Mr. Finnigan can you gather his stuff." 

"Harry had it already packed. I had Dobby get it for us." Neville pulled out Harry's shrunken trunk. "Figured it was better than taking a chance that Ron would do anything to it." 

"Yeah, he hasn't subtle in his dislike of Harry's not being his friend." Dean had seen Ron do some incredibly cruel and mean things to people. "He has been pleasant to Harry's face but when Harry isn't around he is picking on anyone he believes is weaker than he is." 

"Granger and Weaslette aren't much better with their talk about getting Harry fixed." Neville rolled his eyes. 

"Let me get Harry home and I will write to Amelia and Augusta tonight." 

__________________________________________________

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table when a howler arrived. Lucius and Narcissa disabled the howler part and it turned into a letter. "It has to be from Molly Weasley." Harry poked it with his knife. 

"Don't spoil your breakfast. It can wait to be read." 

"I know what it's going to say. It's going to be exactly what her son has been saying. How my parents would be so ashamed of me. How I'm letting Sirius down, Dumbledore, and the rest of them. Her demand for me to either remain at Hogwarts or go to my relatives." 

"How many have you gotten?" Narcissa was a bit surprised.

"Every Wednesday since I was entered into the tournament. When they learned about my being Lucius' ward it went to Monday and Friday." Harry answered. "I wrote the dates down in one of my notebooks. I expect, however, that one is going to address me calling them thieves." 

"It's the truth. I do believe we will need to speak to Amelia and Ironclaw about the thefts and seats. Dumbledore, I'm sure, will make his way to Gringotts to see how much you know." 

"I thought so. Well, I guess we can get those laws revoked." 

"There is a positive spin on it." Narcissa gave him a smile. "Igor will be here tomorrow. We can speak to Amelia once we get that Weasley sweater."

"You think they will still send it?" Harry wasn't sure if they would. Dumbledore might stop it because of his outburst last night.

"Yes, I do. He won't expect us to check it. He will expect you to open it." Lucius gave him a slightly reassuring smile. "Harry, he can't do anything. He won't make a bold move because he is fearful of his use of your seats and the thefts will get out. He That is why he will use Molly Weasley, potions, or compulsions." 

"True. However, he really does think he is above the law. He thinks he is Merlin." 

"He is a lot like a Slytherin but his Gryffindor side rules." Lucius thought that summed up Dumbledore. "Give me the dates of the letters and we will submit that information to Amelia too." 

Harry handed the letter to Lucius. Lucius opened it. 

Harry James Potter, I'm so disappointed in you. Calling us thieves, disrespecting the Headmaster like that. You should be ashamed of yourself. The way you are treating your adopted family with so much ungratefulness is amazing. Your parents were dedicated Order members and to have their son throw their values back in our faces is sickening. 

You will return to Sirius' house and apologize for your disgraceful and disgusting behavior. I expect to see you on the platform tonight to take you to Sirius' house. After your apology, you will return to your relatives for the remainder of the holiday.

Mrs. Weasley

"Lucius, I know Sirius is my godfather but how much trouble would Dumbledore be for hiding him? Also, the three Aurors who also know where he is?"

"Oh, Harry, I do like that idea." Narcissa faced her husband. "I do believe Dumbledore won't be able to get out of that by saying it's a slight misunderstanding." 

"Indeed. Is he protected?" 

"Yes, under Black wards at a Black house and a Fidelius. I read all the information I could find regarding a Fidelius Charm and since I claimed the Black Lordship, I can evict them all. So if I give Madam Bones the rough address and kick them out when they are there she can arrest them." 

"I will make the arrangements."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius warned Severus not to spend the night at Order Headquarters, not the man usually did. However, he did do some potion work in the basement and they didn't want Severus to get caught. Severus had already informed them that there was going to be an Order meeting that night since Harry left Hogwarts. Dumbledore had made arrangements to spend the night as he wanted to be able to get Sirius to Gringotts in an attempt to regain control over Harry.

**************Flashback*******************

Severus went to dinner in the Great Hall. Lucius had left with Harry two hours ago. Poppy to sign off on releasing Harry to Lucius' care. He watched the three idiots make their way to the Gryffindor table, no one made room for them so they ended up sitting at the end of the table by themselves. 

Severus took his seat. Dumbledore was already present which wasn't surprising. "Severus, why didn't Harry come to dinner with you?"

"Well, it would be senseless for him to return from Malfoy Manor for dinner to return to Malfoy Manor afterward." Severus enjoyed rubbing that in the man's face.

"He didn't have permission to go. Lucius had no right to take him." 

Dumbledore was about to get up when Poppy spoke. "I gave him permission. After the calming draught, his emotional and magical outburst, Mr. Potter was not going to be up for attending the Leaving Feast tonight nor the train tomorrow."

"I also agreed." Minerva raised an eyebrow as it daring Dumbledore to try and do anything about it. "What you and Miss Granger did was uncalled for Albus and you know it." 

Severus didn't comment but watched Dumbledore give his usual line of "it's a slight misunderstanding. I'm sure once Harry returns, we can work it out."

Severus wanted to laugh. Harry wasn't the Golden Boy Dumbledore was expecting him to be. No, Harry was proving to be a much more interesting version of a Slytherin Potter. Severus spent the dinner time listening to the gossip. Everyone was talking about what they heard and what they had confirmed by friends. Those friends just happened to be Neville, Dean, Seamus, most of Igor's students, and all of Harry's true friends. 

************End flashback*************

Lucius, Narcissa, and Harry arrived on Grimmauld Place. Amelia with her team of Aurors and ward breakers were waiting. It was three in the morning but everyone was awake and eager to do this. 

"Hello, Harry. Do you know what you need to do?" Amelia was standing with one of the goblin ward breakers. 

"No, I just know that I'm Lord Black and that is my house they're using. Dumbledore never asked permission nor did he seek it after Sirius Black invited them to use it. Sirius Black never asked me either."

"Are you sure Sirius Black is in there?" 

"Yes, Dumbledore has been making him stay hidden there." Harry wasn't sure if Sirius would get a trial now. He was sick of the man not listening to him when he did speak to him. He also was tired of Sirius trying to turn him into James Potter. Remus wasn't much better. They knew he was being abused and said just keep your head down or it won't be for long. Harry's personal favorite was Dumbledore knows what is best, we need to listen to him.

"Lord Potter-Black, it's simple. When the time is right you will call on magic. I will guide you through the steps while they set up everything." 

Harry could see ward breakers and Aurors were spreading around the street. Lucius guided them to roughly where the house was while Narcissa took another group around to the back of where the house would be. Harry read what the goblin showed him and together they went over the words and how Harry needed to phrase it and what he needed to do. "So, what happens if I mess it up?"

"Nothing. It will just change how the ward reacts to you. Nothing dangerous can happen with this ritual since you are calling on strangers to be evicted from your house. If it wasn't your house then there would be issues." 

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Grinder." 

"You are most welcomed. I will inform Madam Bones we are ready when she is." 

Harry remained where he was as he watched everyone moving around, getting ready. He wasn't worried about anyone inside the Black house hearing anything as the wards prevented that. He knew no one would be awake either. 

"You ready, Harry?" 

Harry jumped a bit as he didn't hear Lucius come up behind him. "Yes, sorry, I was thinking." 

"You don't have to do this." Lucius looked at him. "I don't want you to if you are having any doubts."

"No, not that kind of thinking. I was thinking about how they really don't care about me, as Harry, I mean. It's about Harry Potter. How I need to be like my father, you know things like that." Harry leaned in closer. "Not to mention their stealing." 

Lucius smirked. "Very true." 

"We're ready. Harry, I'm going to have you behind a shield. I don't want Dumbledore or anyone to see you here." 

"Yes, let me take the blame." Lucius knew Harry had to return to Hogwarts and didn't want him to have to deal with a hostile Dumbledore. 

"He can see through things like that." Harry warned. "Mad-Eye can too." 

"Not this type. It's made of metal, not magic." Amelia pointed to where a goblin was standing holding up a shield. "They are aware of Dumbledore's glasses." Amelia was looking forward to arresting Dumbledore. She knew those glasses were dark magic and illegal. She also couldn't wait to have him arrested for aiding and abetting a criminal.

Grinder waved Harry over. "Now, you say the spell and hide behind here right after it." 

Lucius was now standing next to Amelia, with some Aurors. Narcissa joined Harry. Harry began. "I, Lord Arcturus Harrison James Potter-Black, son of James Charles Potter and Regulus Arcturus Black, call upon my birthright in reclaiming my house. I have granted no entry to all including those of my blood. I call upon Lady Magic to evict the interlopers. So mote it be." 

"Perfect." Narcissa moved next to Grinder as Harry hid behind the shield. Nothing happened for a few seconds then suddenly there were people being tossed out of the chimneys and onto the streets. Everyone started screaming but the Aurors stunned them as they were trying to get up. Dumbledore and a few others didn't move as they didn't want to be stunned.

Dumbledore started demanding what was going on, as Aurors brought Sirius Black around from the back of the house. "All of you are under arrest for harboring a dangerous criminal, aiding and abetting in his continue escape from Azkaban, and failure to report his whereabouts. Tonks, Jones, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, you are also under arrest. Do not for a minute believe you will have your jobs if you manage to get out of this."

"Sirius is innocent." Weasley started screaming as one of the Aurors went to cuff him. "Pettigrew is alive. He didn't betray the Potters." 

"He is. You can't arrest us. Sirius was never even given a trial." Granger so helpfully added.

Dumbledore closed his eyes as Amelia turned her full fury on Dumbledore. "Albus, if I find out that you knew he wasn't given a trial and you withheld this information, kept him hidden, I will press every single charge I can think of against you." She looked over her shoulder. "I want them checked for port-keys, additional wands. I want anything and everything checked. Check his glasses too." 

"Amelia, I'm sure we can work this slight misunderstanding out." Dumbledore tried to give her his twinkling eyes but since it was dark out it wasn't working that well. 

"No, Albus, we can't. You are under arrest. Cuff them all with magical suppressors." Amelia looked at the people she was arresting. The Weasley family, four of her Aurors, Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore, Mrs. Figg, wait what was that squib doing here? Dung? She had a lot of questions she was going to be asking. 

Dumbledore finally noticed Lucius. "Where is Harry? What did you do to him? This is your fault. You had to do something to Harry. Amelia, he removed Harry from Hogwarts last night without my consent."

"I'm aware. Madam Pomfrey gave her consent as well as Professor McGonagall. Mr. Potter is safe."

"You must check Harry. He has done something to him." Dumbledore struggled in the cuffs trying to prevent being dragged away.

"Take him away." Amelia's grin turned feral as she looked at Lucius. "I want everything on my desk by the end of day tomorrow. You know he is going to try everything. I want the accounting and anything else I can nail him with." 

"I will have it delivered today. I will be including the letters, the dates, and the accounting." 

"Good. I've waited years for this." Amelia was a very fair person but had watched for years how Dumbledore would make excuses for those he felt were light and would find ways to get them off of their charges or those he felt he could use later. Dumbledore had no problem having those he thought were dark, poor, or of no use being sent to either Azkaban for life or be Kissed. 

"He is already planning on claiming Black is innocent of framing the Potters. Harry told you about their third year, Pettigrew, and the time turners." 

"Yes. I can nail him with that information. He could have submitted the memories as evidence at any time. He also could have arranged a trial by simply showing that Black didn't have one. He is Chief Warlock and has been for over a decade. I want to find out why Black wasn't given a trial."

"Sirius wasn't given one so that he couldn't claim custody of me." Harry spoke from behind them. "Sirius is my uncle and godfather. Lily wasn't my mother. Regulus was. Dumbledore did it to keep me away from our world, from Sirius, and from anyone who would want to find out what truly happened that night." 

"I believe Harry is speaking the truth. Even if he knew Lily wasn't Harry's mother, James' mother was a Black. Harry had some magical family. Dumbledore just didn't want to give custody to what he considers dark." 

"I will speak to the Goblins. I know the Potter Will was sealed. I checked earlier today. Something Dumbledore said about the muggles made me wonder." Amelia was going to be arresting the muggles later in the week. She didn't want to do it to earlier as she didn't want Dumbledore to be aware of what was going on.

"It's a bit nippy out here to keep chatting. Why don't we all head home and speak later in the afternoon." Narcissa suggested as everyone was finishing cleaning up the bed linens and anything else that came out of the house with their owners.

Harry yawned. "Thank you, Madam Bones. Tell Susan I said hi and Happy Christmas." 

"I will inform her. I shall see you soon, Lucius. Happy Christmas."


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius was sitting in Wizengamot waiting for Dumbledore to be brought in. He had spent the morning with Madam Bones, along with some Aurors, and DoM personal. The Wizengamot had decided the course of actions they would be taking regarding Harry Potter and Sirius Black. They had been reviewing everything concerning Sirius Black’s lack of a trial and the Potter estate.

Harry Potter would remain under the guardianship of Lucius Malfoy. Madam Bones had spoken to Harry with a few members of Social Services, present. Harry had already told them how much better his life was. Harry was aware of Lucius’ background. Harry explained war had two sides and each side had their own views. The winners were the ones who declared how the history books recorded the events. The Social Services agents were happy with Harry’s attitude and care.

The Wizengamot agreed to clear Sirius Black after learning the truth. They reviewed the memories of the night of the Potters’ death and the events in the cave, where they saw Peter Pettigrew was alive. Once Black was cleared, he was shipped to the Janus Thackery Unit for help, at the Ministry’s expense.

The Ministry and Wizengamot worked out a settlement agreement between the Ministry and Lucius Malfoy acting on behalf of Lord Black. Black wasn’t even close to being sane but he would get help. The Ministry would pay 13 years of back pay, reinstate Black’s pension, and 1,000,000 galleons for each year Black served in Azkaban, plus another 1,000,000 for the Dementors damage. Once the man was declared sane and able to handle working, he would be offered a position in the Auror Corp based on his abilities.

Lucius arranged for Black to have a private mind healer. He wasn’t sure where the man would stand once he knew the truth. Lucius agreed with Harry that Black deserved a chance to know the truth and decided for himself. Lucius believed that Black was always going to support Dumbledore regardless of what they showed the man. He hoped that Black would see his nephew and godson first, not Harry Potter, not James Potter, and he hoped that Sirius would see the truth about Dumbledore.

Lucius wasn’t worried about Black trying to gain custody of Harry. Harry had made sure to have any change of guardianship be tested before it could happen. Lucius added extra protection to Harry’s vaults, including blood testing to remove anything more than 100 galleons a month. The testing had to be done in Gringotts and it would include a test for any outside influences.

Dumbledore had spent the night in the holding cells along with the rest of the Order. Many were surprised at who Madam Bones had arrested. Everyone knew Mad-Eye was Dumbledore’s number one nut case but they weren’t expecting to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Professor McGonagall, and the Weasley family, except for the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

Charlie was in Romania. Bill had been working at Gringotts. Percy had started to distance himself from the family so he had remained at the Burrow when the family was at the Black Family house. The twins had also remained at the Burrow that night. The twins had been researching some of their pranks so they remained at home where their mother wouldn’t be able to prevent them from experimenting.

Last night or early this morning depending on who you asked, Dumbledore had started to make demands as soon as he had arrived at the Ministry. He demanded to be released along with everyone in the Order. He started to demand how Lucius was able to find the Black Family house. He refused to believe that Lucius didn’t do something to Harry. He started to demand that Lucius produce Harry. Dumbledore refused to accept that he was under arrest and demanded to see the Minister after they were released for their cuffs.

Molly Weasley wasn’t quiet either. She was screaming about how Lucius was a Death Eater. She was screaming about Death Eaters and that Lucius had to have killed Harry. If Harry wasn’t dead then Lucius must have put him in some dungeon and tortured him. Her two children back her up, as well as Granger. Madam Bones had arrived with the rest of the Aurors before anyone in the Ministry could obey. Since most of the ones who remained behind in the Auror Corps were trainees, they weren’t sure of what to do. They had been having a small debate when Madam Bones and the Aurors arrived.

Madam Bones had personally escorted Dumbledore into his holding cell. Lucius arrived as she closed the door and put up the protective wards. Dumbledore had been claiming it was a set up by Lucius to ruin their names despite the fact he was caught in Black family house. Dumbledore was demanding that they find Harry. Dumbledore wouldn’t shut up until they put up a silencing spelling around his holding cell. They actually did it with all the Order members’ cells. Molly Weasley’s voice was giving everyone a headache.

Lucius, Madam Bones, and Minister Fudge knew they wouldn’t be able to do much to Dumbledore as he would rely on his image. An image that Dumbledore had spent over fifty years building. It started before he even defeated Grindelwald. They had already heard from numerous Lords and Ladies who sat on the Wizengamot about how much Dumbledore had done over the years. They knew they couldn’t do much in the way of charges to Dumbledore but they were going to destroy the Order.

The Aurors opened the doors and the prisoners were escorted in. Dumbledore was leading the way. Dumbledore was looking around for Harry and Black. Lucius saw the man smile a bit thinking that Black and Harry had to be together. He couldn’t wait for Dumbledore to learn the truth. Lucius knew that Dumbledore had worked hard on trying to create a bond between Harry and Black. However, Harry didn’t really have a bond with the man because he never got to spend any time with Black. Dumbledore had kept them apart for Harry’s “safety” when he returned Harry to the Dursleys for the summer.

Dumbledore and the rest of the Order were escorted to the front of the Wizengamot. All of them were forced to sit on a wooden bench that had been brought into the room for this session. The Order members had their hands chained and still wore magical suppressor cuffs. They had been given robes to wear. All the robe were basic formal black robes.

Minister Fudge rose. “Before we hear from you, we have reached a few decisions that you must be aware of. Black has been admitted to the Janus Thackery Unit where he will remain until he is cleared by three Mind Healers who are not involved in his healing process or in any way involved in the Order of Phoenix. Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and Hester Jones have been terminated from the Auror Corps. Arthur Weasley has been terminated from his position in the Ministry; it will not affect his son, Percival Weasley. We have spoken the members of the Board, many of whom are on the Wizengamot. Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall, pending our decision here today, will be on suspension for six months and when they return to Hogwarts, probation for ten years. The details will be given to you before you leave here today.”

“Are we to have no one to defend us? We aren’t allowed to have a defense?” Dumbledore asked as the Order members mentioned looked resigned. Someone had put a silencing charm on Molly and Ron Weasley who were trying to scream but their mouths were only moving. “We haven’t even been aware of what we are being charged with.”

“This is your chance to keep yourselves out of Azkaban. We have reviewed the memories submitted of the events last night, along with the accounting history of Mr. Harry Potter. Gringotts representatives were here this morning demanding that we turn over you, Mr. Dumbledore, as well as Mrs. Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin.” Madam Bones knew that Dumbledore wasn’t expecting her to reveal that information. She was willing to be that Dumbledore wasn’t even aware that Harry had been to Gringotts and knew the truth.

Harry had already explained he didn’t want Dumbledore to be aware of his knowledge. He thought it would be safer if Dumbledore believed that Lucius arranged all the events. Lucius agreed with Harry as Harry explained about his years at Hogwarts. Madam Bones and Minister Fudge, after learning the information, agreed and decided they would work with Lucius on slowly bringing Dumbledore up on charges.

“It’s a slight misunderstanding.” Dumbledore smiled. “I’m sure once I speak to Harry it will all be resolved.”

“Mr. Dumbledore, as of now, you’re forbidden from speaking to Mr. Potter without his legal guardian present. This restriction includes if you are able to return to Hogwarts.” Madam Bones handed the paperwork to Percy Weasley to file. “His muggle relatives will be arrested today for child abuse. Their arrest has been placed under secrecy wards, with a gag order in place for anyone present here today. The wards also affect all of you as you entered here. The news might break in the muggle world but since you refrained from releasing the family’s name we believe no one will associate it with Mr. Potter.”

“Harry wasn’t abused. It’s all a slight misunderstanding. His relatives love him. He needs to return there for his own protection and theirs.” Dumbledore gave his best grandfather’s face. “His mother’s protection must be renewed each year. We can’t allow Lily Potter’s sacrifice to be ignored. It has kept Harry safe from Death Eaters and will protect him from Voldemort.”

Everyone did the normal flinching when Dumbledore mentioned the Dark Lord’s name. Dumbledore believed no one said the name because they were afraid of it. However, no one said the name because anyone who knew Black Magic knew a name was a powerful thing. Dumbledore just didn’t want to admit it. Dumbledore had spent so much time blocking magic that many of the younger ones weren’t even aware of what how much damage Dumbledore was doing.

Madam Bones and others wanted to bring magic back. They knew some magic needed to be carefully watched and monitored but not all magic was Black Magic nor was it dangerous. Dumbledore had placed their world so far behind in magical world standings. The DoM had been keeping track of the magic being lost to the younger generation.

“Mr. Dumbledore it has already been proven. We have the medical records from Gringotts and Hogwarts, as well as memories and funds that went to the family. Money they spent on their own child while abusing Harry.” Madam Bones knew Dumbledore was surprised when the man looked at his usual supporters who were now glaring at the man. Why they didn’t think the Order or Dumbledore was dangerous, everyone believed that abuse was a very serious offense. “Now, we have summoned you here to discuss the dissolution of the Order of the Phoenix.”

“The Order’s goal is to defend us against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. We are working to create safety for our world, to keep everyone safe from wizards to muggle-born.” Dumbledore’s voice was laced with self-righteousness. The man had been using the same attitude for over twenty years when it came to Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. It was a voice he had developed to show he wasn’t afraid to stand up for what he felt was dark or even wrong. He used it to get people to support the bills or ideas he put before the Wizengamot.

Madam Bones resisted the urge to smile. “You-Know-Who has been gone for 13 years. There hasn’t been any Death Eater activity, yet you have allowed a child of two magical beings to be abused. You have kept him away from his magical family by sealing his parents’ will, unaware of his heritage, his duties to his house. We have heard the wills that stated his parents didn’t want their son to go to the muggles. You have removed funds from his trust account that went into the vaults of Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley, Remus Lupin, and your own vault, how is that protection?” She handed the files to Percy, who placed the evidence in front of Dumbledore. She had already filed the reports with the muggles. The goblins had agreed to follow their led as they also believed Dumbledore still had too much power.

Dumbledore smiled. “James allowed me access to the vaults. He gave me permission. I placed Harry with his muggle relatives for his own protection. It was a time of confusion and I didn’t want Harry to be in danger because of revenge for Voldemort’s defeat. The Longbottoms felt the result of the Death Eaters.”

“The ones responsible for those actions were arrested and have been serving their sentence in Azkaban. The attack also happened three days after the deaths of the Potters, which gave you plenty of time to retrieve Harry Potter and place him with the correct guardians that the wills listed.” Lady Marchbanks was the head of the Child Services and had interviewed Harry earlier about his years at the Dursleys. She wasn’t very happy as she had spent a number of years trying to find out where Harry was. Dumbledore had denied her access.

“According to Gringotts, James never had control over the Potter vaults, nor was he declared Lord Potter.” Madam Bones wanted to dance. She had been waiting for years for this. She knew Dumbledore was the reason her brother and his wife were killed. They had ignored her advice and instead followed Dumbledore’s advice about how they were safe in the muggle house. Dumbledore had removed the Potters from Potter Manor to Dumbledore’s house in Godric’s Hollow. “Lord Potter also stated in his will that his grandson was to control his seats and that they would remain empty until his grandson was able to take control of them.”

Dumbledore looked a bit surprised. He finally noticed Lucius who was now sitting in the Chief Warlock position. He glared at the man. “I do believe Lucius Malfoy has been using his influence on his new ward in some pathetic attempt to gain control over our government for his master, Voldemort. The Potter seats were assigned to me by James Potter after his father’s passing.”

“Mr. Potter never had permission to use those seats.” Madam Bones knew that Dumbledore was going to play the innocent act. While he wouldn’t be charged, it was a step in the right direction of getting rid of the man. “However, we had Mr. Potter tested earlier today, by Gringotts; he was clean of potions, compulsions, and spells.” She enjoyed watching Dumbledore looking surprised that she had him tested.

Lucius remained quiet. He wasn’t going to voice his opinion of Dumbledore’s antics. He knew Dumbledore would expect him to be the one to voice any dirt on Dumbledore. Most of the Wizengamot still supported Dumbledore even if they didn’t like this newest information. All of Dumbledore’s supporters believed that Dumbledore was doing everything for the greater good. It was going to take time and patience to destroy the hold the man had over people. Most of the British Magical World either went to school with Dumbledore or had been a student of the man. Granted as a Headmaster, Dumbledore didn’t associate often with Slytherins but he still influenced a lot of the lives of the students who attended Hogwarts in the last seventy to eighty years.

“How about the yearly events you have allowed three students to endure? We saw the memories where you claimed Professor Quirrell was the possessed form of You-Know-Who yet you nothing during that year to stop the possession. The wards would have alerted you to the fact a professor was possessed. Professor Quirrell was killed in June of 1991. You reported to the Board that the man disappeared.”

Dumbledore looked surprised for the first time. “He was burned to death by the power of Lily Potter’s love. It’s the power that keeps Harry safe. It is the same power that refreshed each year when he spends his summers at his relatives’ house.”

Madam Bones had been expecting that answer. Harry had warned her that Dumbledore would use that excuse. She ignored his response. “There are memories of you knowing about a Basilisk that was the reason for the petrified forms of students yet you allowed the students to be endangered. We have the memories of Mr. Potter fighting the Basilisk combined with the medical report supporting that Mr. Potter was bitten by the Basilisk and that Fawkes healed Mr. Potter. There are also the memories of three students being protected by Remus Lupin as they faced off Sirius Black, who you were aware of didn’t get a trial. The three students and Professor Snape were almost bitten by Mr. Lupin when the man forgot to take his potion. None of these experiences were reported to the Board. Now, we would like to know how someone was able to enter Mr. Potter’s name into the Goblet of Fire. We have received a copy of the contract showing that Mr. Potter had no knowledge of his name being submitted.” Madam Bones handed a copy of the contract to Percy to make copies for the Wizengamot to read.

“We haven’t figured that aspect out. We have been researching how anyone could have accessed the Goblet.” Dumbledore smiled at the Wizengamot. “The contract was presented and Harry was able to safely be withdrawn from the tournament.”

“Yes by signing something he shouldn’t have had to worry about.” A member whispered to a friend but since no one was speaking it was heard.

Madam Bones held up a time turner. “I’m sure you are aware of this? It was given to a third-year student, by you and Professor McGonagall.”

“Yes, a student signed up for all of the electives. I obtained permission from the Ministry.” They had found the permission and it was signed by Fudge but Fudge and Umbridge didn’t remember seeing the form. They certainly would have never approved it if they were aware of it. “I couldn’t deny the brightest witch of her generation her desire to learn.”

Madam Bones sighed; she knew she couldn’t push what they learned today. They needed to build a stronger case. “What we have mentioned here is what has led to your suspension and probation. You will obey the guidelines the Board will provide you with. In addition, the funds will be returned and the restriction regarding Harry Potter will remain.”

“Surely Arthur and the rest can return to their jobs. Since Sirius was innocent they didn’t do anything wrong.”

“They are all fired. All of you were aware of Sirius Black’s innocence. Anyone of them could have come forward, including you, and rectified the situation. We have not placed any restrictions on any future jobs they can obtain in the private sector but none of them will be eligible to work in the Ministry, the Wizengamot, or for Hogwarts.” Madam Bones had already drawn up the forms. She waved her wand and everyone’s chains disappeared. “The younger Weasleys and Miss Granger will serve community service during their holidays. They will owe 500 hours for their involvement in this case. Your Order is also not to reform nor is its members to join another organization with the same goals as the Order of the Phoenix has. ” She nodded her head and Percy stepped toward each of the newly released criminals.

“Mr. Weasley is handing each of you the guidelines for whatever action has been assigned to you.” Fudge announced. “If at any time while you are under the guidelines you break the law we will revoke the suspension of your sentences and we will punish you to the full extent of the law.”

“Aurors, remove the silencing charms.” Madam Bones could see the Aurors really didn’t want to but they obeyed. “If any of you object, we will rethink the sentences and it won’t be so nice.”

“Amelia, surely we can discuss this.” Dumbledore looked at the members of the Wizengamot.

“It was already decided before you entered the Wizengamot. You might be thankful that we decided against sending all of you to Azkaban. Aiding an escaped criminal is illegal as well as hiding one and so is covering up abuse.” Madam Bones’ voice was filled with steel. “I’m sure the goblins would love to discuss the vault situation.”

When Molly went to speak, Arthur yanked her close to him. “Molly, this isn’t the time.” He warned as he faced the Wizengamot. He knew they all could have been tossed into Azkaban. “We thank you for allowing us so many leniencies.”

“Dad, you’ve been fired.” Weasley whined.

“Yes but we could have been sentenced to Azkaban. Be thankful we haven’t been.” Arthur glared at his son. “It’s time to head home.”

The Order members left without speaking. They recognized they were getting off very easily. None of them wanted to risk being sent to Azkaban. Dumbledore was pulled away by Minerva before he could speak again. They could hear Minerva warning Dumbledore about how easy they got off.

______________________________________________

Lucius waited until everyone was gone before he rose from his seat. He felt proud they had accomplished so much already. Harry was protected and Dumbledore was somewhat neutralized. Madam Bones had done what she could without revealing everything they had on Dumbledore. While she did make Dumbledore aware of some of the information, Dumbledore was going to believe he got away with his crimes. They would be able to use the information against him later when his reputation was soiled a bit more.

Lucius walked out of the Wizengamot and headed for the lifts. He would be home in time for dinner. Severus was going to bring Igor. They needed to work out how to handle Barty and what was needed for a sane Dark Lord. Things were progressing rather nicely.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucius finished informing Severus and Igor about his successful day in the Wizengamot. Six months without Dumbledore or Minerva at Hogwarts. Lucius explained that Severus would be in charge while they were suspended with Filius acting as the Deputy. Filius had his goblin obligations to uphold.

"We will have to work fast to get stuff reinstated." Severus knew Dumbledore would blow a gasket when he returned to find the classes returned but they needed to be brought back to Hogwarts.

"Agreed. Most of the Board has wanted them returned so that won't be an issue. Our big issue is what are we going to do about the Dark Lord? The ritual the Dark Lord was going to use was easy to figure out. The problem arose in that Harry isn't an enemy. 

The other problem was a crazy Barty and an insane Dark Lord. They needed to find the correct ritual to bring the man back but as a sane person. Lucius had been researching for a ritual while Severus researched a cure for either man, if possible. Igor was sneaking in any ingredients or items needed by Lucius or Severus. 

Lucius had the books opened on the table in his study. He had found three rituals that would work. "I am not sure which one is best without knowing his mental and physical condition."

"I ran into the same issues. I found a rather lengthy list to use on Barty depending on his actions outside of him pretending to be Mad-Eye. The Dark Lord, I'm unsure." Severus place a thick stack of parchment on the table. 

"I believe we need to find a way to get Barty away from Hogwarts and discuss the situation with him. Perhaps bring him to my boat?"

"We would have to arrange it while Dumbledore won't be around. He is going to poking his nose into other business since he won't have anything to do official. I do expect him to reform the Order." Severus was looking to attending any Order meeting Dumbledore would create. He thought they were all a bunch of idiotic sheep. He wondered how they would like to spend a day or two as a sheep.

"I couldn't get him completely out of Hogwarts. Many still think he is the new Merlin." Lucius didn't push the issue. He was actually delighted to discover that Madam Bones didn't care for the Dumbledore and was willing to work on removing him. "Any idea why Amelia doesn't hold Dumbledore in high regard?" 

"I think it has to do with her brother and his wife. They had gone to Dumbledore and wanted to get a Fidelius Charm placed on their home after they heard about the Potter and Longbottoms. Dumbledore claimed there was no reason for it." Severus remembered how Edgar pleaded for Dumbledore to cast the spell. He had already arranged for a secret keeper. "Dumbledore believed that because the Bones family was Hufflepuffs and not in the Order they would be safe." 

"The man is an idiot. Edgar and Amelia were just out of Auror training." Lucius knew the Dark Lord didn't target the family because they were a threat. Edgar had taken a minor supporter and his family to Azkaban. The Death Eaters wanted revenge and the Dark Lord agreed. It was war. 

"Amelia has made a career out of being fair. When she nails Dumbledore using our evidence, no one will blame anyone but Dumbledore." Igor was still very angry at Dumbledore for forcing him to provide the names of Death Eaters. Sadly, for Dumbledore at least, Igor only gave him minor supporters who were already known to the Ministry, along with Severus. 

"Back to the subject on hand. This weekend would be good. Barty will need to discuss the situation with the Dark Lord and we will have to research." Severus knew Dumbledore was going to try and get involved with Hogwarts since the man would still be residing there. He hoped he would be present when the gargoyle would reject Dumbledore from the Headmaster's office.

"We have plenty of time as I believe based off of Harry's information nothing will happen to the end of the year. Madam Bones is investigating those yearly events. She was very interested in the second year event. It turns out that the basilisk is why Hagrid's wand was snapped."

"So he might be able to get a wand now?" Severus wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. While Hagrid wasn't a bad sort, he wasn't trained. 

"She is also looking into why he was hired as a professor. So I expect it's going to lead to all of his hirings." Lucius was going to make sure all the staff was vetted. "I do expect Dumbledore will try and convince Harry to remain at the Weasleys during the summer. He is also going to try and get Harry to be friends with the three idiots." Lucius had discussed the issue with Harry when he had arrived home from the Wizengamot. Draco and Harry actually got along rather well now that Harry wasn't following Dumbledore's plan. 

Draco had even suggested having a few of Harry's friends over. Lucius was a bit surprised when he learned one of them was Neville Longbottom. When Harry agreed, they went off after dinner to set up a time and day for everyone to arrive. Lucius knew that Harry's friends supported him but to have them to willingly come to his house meant Draco was accepted into the group as well as many of the other Slytherins. He had never thought the house lines would be crossed. 

"Dumbledore will also put pressure on Harry to forgive his friends and to forget about the funds, the binding, and anything else he can think of. I will expect him to use guilt and expect Harry to bend to his will." Severus fell for the ploy for years. Dumbledore would guilt him into doing things and he would do it. 

"I am aware. It's why I made sure to have it officially recorded that Dumbledore can't meet with Harry without me being present."

"The more evidence we have the more will believe us. Harry standing up to Dumbledore in the Great Hall is already creating a divide in the school." Igor had listened to his students compare the attitude of Gryffindor was before and the Goblet of Fire. Sadly, it wasn't looking promising for Gryffindor house.

"Dumbledore has worked hard for over a decade to his keep his name linked with the Potters. When the Daily Prophet runs their story on today's session plus the students' rumor mill, it will create a big divide and people will want answers." Severus knew Dumbledore had relied on Harry obeying him.

"I will create a list of rituals and spells for Barty to review. Barty should be willing to listen to us." Lucius knew Barty was a loyal follower of the Dark Lord but he was a caring person.

"It would provide some leverage for Barty if he had a list ahead of time. Since we don't know the mental status of the Dark Lord, it would be best. I do believe that the rat, Pettigrew, is with him." Severus wanted a few hours alone with the rodent.

"We can have Barty give us his memories and judge what potions." Lucius was thankful it was Yule. They had a lot of things to get done before Harry went back to Hogwarts. Most of it was making sure Harry was protected. "I'm going to take Harry to Gringotts to get some protection jewelry out as well as an emergency port-key."

"Excellent idea. His rings will only do some much." Severus didn't trust Dumbledore to not arrange a kidnapping of Harry. "I would have Harry do one in Parseltongue that no one else can remove. Dumbledore might use some of his Order members to kidnap him."

"I have that on the list. Narcissa suggested it earlier at dinner." 

"We should head back. We don't want Dumbledore to wonder where we are." 

"I agree. He might check your boat if he doesn't find you. I will message you if I notice Dumbledore leaving at set times." 

"Barty usually heads out every other Sunday to go someplace, so we just have to grab him when Dumbledore isn't around." Igor was glad he made Harry sign that contract.

"Sounds like a plan." Lucius bid his two fellow Death Eaters good night.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus and Igor waited in the Forbidden Forest for Barty to make his outside of Hogwarts wards. They didn't want to delay the man too long as they weren't fully aware of the man's mental clarity and didn't want to get Barty cursed. They know the man would be heading out between lunch and dinner time since no one would miss him since it was the weekend. 

They saw the man pass Hagrid's hut. They could see Hagrid watching Barty as Mad-Eye head into the forest. They didn't move and waited until Hagrid returned to his garden. As soon as Barty got close, Igor and Severus stepped onto the path. "We have to talk." Severus gave Barty a hard stare as Igor spoke.

"I don't have time to talk to any Death Eaters." 

Severus pulled out his wand and wove a secrecy spell around the three of them. "What Igor was trying to say, Barty, is we need to speak to you before you visit the Dark Lord." 

They watched Mad-Eye change his face to a more relaxed face as a smile appeared. You could see the real Barty in Mad-Eye's face. "I see." 

"Yes, we are aware he is attempting to return. We want to aid in the recovery process. However, we need to share a few things between us, including Lucius." Severus held out a few vials. "These are our memories, some of them are Harry's. Have our Lord view them. We can meet during the week at Malfoy Manor." 

Barty took the vials. He looked over his shoulder. He looked at the vials. He could see Potter's name on some of them. "You have Potter's?" 

"Yes, he is willing to aid our cause. His memories of his childhood and his years at Hogwarts are in those vials. Harry wanted Lucius as his guardian." Igor held out the paperwork for Barty to review. He knew this was a big game changer for the Dark Lord and his plans. 

Barty quickly scanned the paperwork. He handed them back to Igor. "I will inform the Dark Lord."

"That is all we ask. You can send us messages using Harry when school restarts." Severus knew Dumbledore wouldn't think anything of seeing Harry and Mad-Eye speaking. If anything, Dumbledore would actually encourage it. "We don't want to delay you too long." 

"Thank you. I will inform you of his decision." Barty left the secrecy bubble and headed a bit further into the ways and apparated away. 

Severus looked at Igor. "I hope that will change the man's mind."

"I believe it will. You can't use that ritual when you don't have an enemy." Igor smiled a bit. "I believe he will also be impressed by what Lucius was able to accomplish." 

They cast a quick invisibility spell and headed back to Hogwarts. They didn't want Hagrid to see them and report their activity to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was roaming around Hogwarts and Severus had caught him a few times staring at the gargoyle, who refused to admit Dumbledore. When Dumbledore saw Severus, he usually wished him a good day and walked away. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Lucius was watching Harry and Draco play a short game of Quidditch. He smiled as he saw Blaise show Neville how to handle his broom better. The Weasley twins were laughing at some joke one of the Patel twins was telling them. He hadn't expected the Weasley twins to arrive at his house. The Weasley twins had informed their mother they were going to visit Neville as they wanted some help with their herbology lessons. Once at Neville's, they came to Malfoy Manor. Harry had been thrilled when they proclaimed they were his friends and Harry couldn't get rid of them that easily. 

"It's nice to see them all getting along." Narcissa sat down next to her husband. Lucius was sitting on one of the softly padded garden benches. They were in the glass sunroom. "I have hot chocolate ready for them when they are finished. I believe it will be soon as the warming charms will be wearing off."

"It is nice. I know Dumbledore won't want to see it. He has really pushed that Slytherins are all dark." Lucius wasn't sure how the Dark Lord was going to view their memories and kept his concerns to himself. He had a feeling that his wife shared those same concerns, as well as Severus and Igor. They all remembered how crazy and demented their lord was before he attacked the Potters. Harry's first year also didn't present a good impression of the man's sanity. 

"It will work out. I believe Lady Magic on our side." Narcissa gave Lucius' hand a small squeeze of reassurance. "I believe we can fix our lord. We just have to protect Harry from Dumbledore."

"I plan on visiting Gringotts tomorrow. I will also be getting protection gear for Draco. Grandfather had a few necklaces that would work." Lucius didn't believe that Dumbledore would go after his son but desperate men will do desperate things. He didn't believe Dumbledore was desperate but as the year progressed it would get worse for Dumbledore and he didn't want to tempt fate.

"Excellent." Narcissa picked up her book. 

They just enjoyed watching the kids from numerous families having fun. Some were half-bloods, some muggle-born, and some pure-blood. Narcissa wondered how Dumbledore would react to that type of photo emerging from Malfoy Manor. It couldn't be done now as Dumbledore and the Weasley family wouldn't react in a good way, as well as some of the more crazier Death Eaters. They were hoping once the Dark Lord's sanity issue was resolved they could work on fixing the others. At the top of Narcissa's list was her sister, Bellatrix.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry and Draco were dreading arriving at King's Cross. They weren't worried about anyone seeing them together, they were more concerned with the potential scene that they felt Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, with Granger, might create. They knew they wouldn't escape a visit from the annoying trio once they were on the train. 

Draco and Harry were wearing one necklace but two charms were on them. One was an emergency port-key and the other had all the latest protection charms. Severus, Igor, and Lucius helped Harry translate a lot of the protection charms into Parseltongue as well as a notice-me-not charm. Lucius added some blood protection to the necklace to prevent anyone from being able to remove the necklaces from the boys. 

Draco and Harry landed at the apparition point in King's Cross and moved out of the way. He had asked Lucius if all magical families arrived that way. Lucius explained that they usually did because if all the wizarding families the platform entrance the muggles would surely notice the vast numbers disappearing into the wall. While most were pure-bloods or even half-bloods that used the apparition point, he pointed out that muggle-borns could get floo access. Harry wondered why the Weasleys still used the platform entrance but stopped that train of thought as he recognized it as another way for Dumbledore to control his life.

Everyone heard the Weasley family as they arrived via the floo access. The twins had informed Harry that their father had found a great job he loved working in a wizarding factory that he was being trained to work with muggles that bought their products. Their father was happier then he had been when he worked for the Ministry. They did warn Harry that Ron and their mother had been so irrational about Harry that no one in the family dared mention Harry's name for fear of setting them off, which would get Ginny and Granger started. They hadn't heard anything from Lupin but Dumbledore had been over a few times. Dumbledore was still discussing Voldemort with their parents but they were obeying the new decrees as far as the twins knew. 

Harry saw the twins roll their eyes in the direction of their mother. Harry tensed a bit, hoping she and her two youngest wouldn't make a scene. His hopes died as he watched Granger spotting him and storming her way over to him. The rest of them followed. He felt Lucius put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Draco moved to stand next to Harry, with his mother behind him. Harry felt like it was going to be the face-off of the decade. 

Granger froze as she realized Harry had the three Malfoys standing there ready to support Harry. Molly Weasley almost walked into the back of Granger. Molly stepped around Granger and kept moving. Her two youngest trailing in her wake. 

"Harry, don't say a word. Let their actions speak for them." Lucius cautioned.

Many were watching the developing seen including Lady Longbottom, who moved to stand next to Lucius, shocking Lucius. Molly grabbed Harry and yanked him to her. Harry cried out in pain. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, young man. How could you do that to the Headmaster after all he has done for you?"

"Mrs. Weasley, let my ward go." Lucius couldn't believe the woman dared to lay a hand on Harry.

"How could you have allowed yourself to be corrupted by such filth as Lucius Malfoy and his ilk." Molly was shaking Harry, causing many to wonder if the woman had lost her grip on reality. "You are nothing but an ungrateful, little brat. You got my husband fired from his job. The Headmaster and Minerva are suspended because of you. Sirius, we don't even know where he is. He could be getting tortured by Death Eaters because of you. As if anyone in their right mind would believe Sirius wouldn't allow the Headmaster from visiting." 

Lucius wanted to curse the woman as he witnessed Harry being treated like a ragdoll. He knew he couldn't because Dumbledore would turn it into something else, even using the Malfoy/Weasley family feud. He was about to respond when John Dawlish made his appearance. 

"Release the boy, Mrs. Weasley." John had his wand pointed at Mrs. Weasley. "You were warned about this. You are under arrest for assault on a minor." He nodded his head to his partner, who forcibly removed Mrs. Weasley's hands off of Harry and cuffed the woman as she started screaming about Lucius, Death Eaters, and corrupting Harry Potter.

The two youngest went to defend their mother but the twins had put a silencing spell on the pair while Percy had done it to Granger. "I believe it's time to get on the train." Percy looked at his siblings and Granger. "Now." Once the annoying trio started for the train, Percy faced Lucius. "I apologize for my mother's actions. I wasn't aware she would attempt anything like that. Harry, I'm sorry. I wish it I could have stopped it from happening."

"Accepted, thank you, Mr. Weasley." Lucius gave a slight tip of his head.

"Thank you, Percy." Harry gave him a slight smile. Percy started for the train. Harry had a feeling the Weasley family was going to become very divided because of their mother.

Narcissa pulled out her wand and ran a scan. The crowd was busy gossiping as they got their children onto the train. "Lucius, I want to take the boys home. We can use the floo to get them to Hogwarts." 

"I agree. Severus will want to run his own scans." 

They escorted the boys back to the apparition point. They knew Rita was going to write about this, especially after she read the arrest reports.


End file.
